raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
Esperanza Jimenez
Esperanza Jimenez is a series regular."Casting Call: An upcoming Netflix series called RAISING DION is currently searching for 6-11 year old female wheelchair users who would like to submit a video audition for the role of ESPERANZA.". Facebook. June 20, 2018. Retrieved August 4, 2019. She is portrayed by Sammi Haney."I play Esperanza on Netflix’s Raising Dion!". Instagram. Retrieved August 4, 2019."About Sammi Haney's DisabilityShirts.com". Sammi Haney's DisabilityShirts. Retrieved August 4, 2019."‘Raising Dion’: Netflix Sets Premiere Date & Unveils First Images Of Sci-Fi Family Drama". Deadline. August 16, 2019. Retrieved August 18, 2019. Summary Esperanza is a girl in Dion's class. She wears pink glasses. She has brittle bone disease and is thus bound to a wheelchair, which makes her an outcast among her classmates. Esperanza is a brilliant artist, wise beyond her years. She looks out for Dion in an endearing manner., even if he doesn't want to. Because people tend to overlook her, she can easily observe everything around her. She “turns out to be a really cool kid and good friend to Dion.” Biography Esperanza was the first girl to befriend Dion when he first came to McKoy Park Elementary, but Dion didn't immediately appreciate her efforts. In "ISSUE #101: How Do You Raise a Superhero?, she attempted to help Dion befriend Jonathan King, Chris and Steffi by advising him to go to the skatepark with them. In "ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude", when Nicole wouldn't let Dion go to school because of his lack of control over his powers, Esperanza came to bring him his homework. Dion showed her his new superhero alter-ego, the Mind Mover, and his lair. Esperanza immediately complained that his lair had to be wheelchair accessible, which Dion reluctantly arranged. In "ISSUE #103: Watch Man", Esperanza informed Dion that, during his absense, she had picked him as her partner for the next Stem Stars Competition science fair. At some point prior to ISSUE 105: Days of Mark's Future Past", Esperanza discovered that Dion has powers, but kept this information to herself. She only told him near the end of the party, after consoling him when the other kids made fun of his Reptile Repo-cake.“ISSUE #105: Days of Mark's Future Past”. Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #5 This finally made Dion open up to her more, and the two shared Dion's birthday cake while Nicole drove them home. Esperanza was the first person whom Dion told about The Crooked Man, and Esperanza stated that she and Dion should deal with this Crooked Man rather than tell Nicole."ISSUE #106: Super Friends". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #6 When Mr. Fry assigned Jonathan to Dion and Esperanza's group for the science fair, Esperanza and Jonathan quickly went along, to Dion's frustration. To impress Esperanza, Dion tried to use his powers to help her walk, but Esperanza didn't like it and got upset with him."ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #8 She forgave Dion when he apologized. Esperanza was present when Dion took on The Crooked Man in a fight. She figured out the Crooked Man'd weakness that normal people are invisible to him, when she saw him bump into Nicole and it reminded her of how people accidently bump into her. After Esperanza told her about this, Nicole made use of this weakness to help Dion defeat the Crooked Man."ISSUE #109: Storm Killer". Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #9 Personality She is a no-nonsense and hilarious kid. She is quite sassy, but always means well. She has a lot of patience with Dion, and stood up for him even when he tried to renounce her as a friend. Relationships *'Dion Warren': Esperanza is the first friend Dion made after the move forced him to switch schools. At first he didn't like her hanging out with him or comming over to his house. It got to the point he openly rejected her as a friend when his birthday party went south. When she stuck with him despite his harsh words, and revealed she knew about his powers, Dion finally warmed up to her. He even got jealous when she became friends with Jonathan. *'Jonathan King': Like many kids in school, Jonathan initially barely noticed Esperanza, but the two quickly got along after they became partners for the Science Fair. Trivia *Like Dion, she loves Reptile Repo. *Sammi Haney really has brittle bone disease, and the wheelchair Esperanza uses is thus not a prop but her actual wheelchair. *Sammi Haney’s father plays Esperanza’s dad in one brief scene. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females